


What if Person of Interest were a sitcom?

by wyomingnot



Series: Sitcoms [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Person of Interest were a sitcom?

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth in my apparently never-ending series. I hadn't considered doing one for this show before. When I was working on the Under Pressure video, I had these clips that totally did not belong in a serious vid, but I really wanted to use them. And it clicked. :)
> 
> I did re-order the cast because Harold *had* to be first.


End file.
